Sapient Species
There are many races scattered across Mareth; so many that they have yet to be counted. Here is a list of all beings who have attained sapience (some may not be listed due to backlog or not discovered as yet). That is what I imagine a few of you are thinking, but that is incorrect. To define and differentiate these two terms I turn to our famous (infamous?), online encyclopedia, Wikipedia: Definitions Sapience is often defined as wisdom, or the ability of an organism or entity to act with appropriate judgement, a mental faculty which is a component of intelligence or alternatively may be considered an additional faculty, apart from intelligence, with its own properties. Robert Sternberg has segregated the capacity for judgement from the general qualifiers for intelligence, which is closer to cognizant aptitude than to wisdom. Displaying sound judgement in a complex, dynamic environment is a hallmark of wisdom. (source: Wikipedia) Sentience is the ability to feel, perceive, or experience subjectively. Eighteenth-century philosophers used the concept to distinguish the ability to think (reason) from the ability to feel (sentience). In modern Western philosophy, sentience is the ability to experience sensations (known in philosophy of mind as "qualia"). In Eastern philosophy, sentience is a metaphysical quality of all things that requires respect and care. The concept is central to the philosophy of animal rights, because sentience is necessary for the ability to suffer, and thus is held to confer certain rights. (source: Wikipedia) Now that we defined the two, sapience and sentience, showing the difference and how they are used, it is time to move on. Sapient species Now where was I before that irritating fool of an administrator butted in? Ah, yes. There are many races scattered across Mareth; so many that they have yet to be counted. Here is a list of all beings who have attained sapience we know of. Before proceeding, though, I will tell you of the six categories that these races fall into; these divisions are what I have worked out. If you, the reader, see another, please send word: Natives of Mareth but were not the result of the gods magic: Dragons (?). Those that were uplifted from animals to thinking species by Marae and the young gods: cat-morphs, minotaurs, etc. The ones labeled monsters, the result of humans interbreeding with the creatures that had gone through the uplift process as well as other species interbreeding: centaurs, harpies, phoenixes and the like. Those who have lost their souls or were born without one: Succubi, imps and far more demons than people of Mareth have yet seen. The ones who have succumb to the demonic powers, being warped and corrupted: glaciar Minotaurs, goblins, goo-girls, etc. Finally, those who have stumbled across Mareth through portals, by their own will or against: humans, lamia, naga, etc. * All species who have been Corrupted. * All demonic species. * All species classified as Monsters. * All species Native to Mareth. * All species who are Offworlders. * All species who went through Uplift called morphs. Related links * All species. Category:CoC Category:Sapient Category:Monster